Hook and loop fastening systems, where the hook member typically includes a plurality of closely spaced upstanding projections with loop-engaging heads, and the loop member typically includes a plurality of woven, nonwoven, or knitted loops, are useful for providing releasable attachment in numerous applications. For example, hook and loop fastening systems are widely used in wearable disposable absorbent articles to fasten such articles around the body of a person. In typical configurations, a hook strip or patch on a fastening tab attached to the rear waist portion of a diaper or incontinence garment, for example, can fasten to a landing zone of loop material on the front waist region, or the hook strip or patch can fasten to the backsheet (e.g., nonwoven backsheet) of the diaper or incontinence garment in the front waist region. Hook and loop fasteners are also useful for disposable articles such as sanitary napkins. A sanitary napkin typically includes a back sheet that is intended to be placed adjacent to the wearer's undergarment. The back sheet may comprise hook fastener elements to securely attach the sanitary napkin to the undergarment, which mechanically engages with the hook fastener elements.
Some hook members have been made with openings in the backing from which the hooks project. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,366 (Brumlik) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,496 (Peterson) and Int. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. WO 2005/122818 (Ausen et al.) and WO 1994/02091 (Hamilton).
Some nonwoven materials have been made with openings. Such nonwovens have been attached to elastics or extensible pleated backings. See, e.g., U. S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2004/0147890 (Nakahata et al.), Int. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. WO 1996/10481 (Abuto et al.), and European Patent No. EP 1066008 B1 (Eaton et al.).